Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of artificial reality (e.g., virtual reality, augmented reality, diminished reality, mixed reality, etc.) possible. For example, virtual reality technology may allow a user to perceive and experience an interactive and/or immersive virtual reality world that is completely distinct from an environment that surrounds the user in actuality. The user may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world. As another example, augmented reality technology may allow a user to perceive and experience an interactive and/or immersive augmented reality world that is based on, or closely associated with, an environment that surrounds the user in actuality. Within an augmented reality experience, for instance, the user may perceive various aspects of the environment actually surrounding the user, but the environment may be augmented by an addition of virtual objects and/or other elements that are not actually present in the environment.
In spite of various advances in artificial reality technologies, many users continue to segregate artificial reality experiences from real life experiences that are not altered or generated artificially. For example, users may go to work and/or otherwise go about their business each day without using artificial reality technology and then may engage in an artificial reality session (e.g., watching a virtual reality media program, playing an augmented reality game, etc.) only after work and/or other real-life obligations are completed. However, as computing, networking, and other technologies improve, customized and enhanced artificial reality technologies have the potential to become much more prevalent in many more people's lives, not just after work, but throughout the day. As a result, opportunities exist to provide larger numbers of users with artificial reality technologies capable of making the users more efficient, allowing the users to exert more control over their environments, and enhancing the environments that the users spend time in by making the environments more interesting, diverse, convenient, aesthetically pleasing, and/or fun.